Leon Kuwata
|height= |weight=67 kg (148 lbs) |birth_date= |chest_size=80 cm |family= • Kanon Nakajima (Cousin) • Unnamed Father • Unnamed Uncle |participated=Killing School Life |execution=The 1,000 Blows |fates=Executed by Monokuma |status=Deceased |affiliation= • Hope's Peak Academy • Class 78th |previous_affiliation=LL AcademyList of DR and DR2 casts former high schools |game debut=''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' |anime debut=''Danganronpa: The Animation'' - Episode 01 |manga debut=''Danganronpa: The Manga'' |novel debut=''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF'' |game portrayal= Takahiro Sakurai Grant George |anime portrayal= Takahiro Sakurai Justin Cook Patrick Keller |stage portrayal= Yūya Miyashita }} Leon Kuwata (桑田 怜恩 Kuwata Reon) is a student in Hope's Peak Academy's Class 78th, and a participant of the Killing School Life featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. His title is Ultimate Baseball Star (超高校級の「野球選手」lit. Super High School Level Baseball Player). However, he states he wishes to change his title to Ultimate Musician (超高校級の「ミュージシャン」lit. Super High School Level Musician). History Early life :Main article: Ultra Despair Hagakure and Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Leon was very close to his cousin, Kanon Nakajima, since they were very young. Leon's father was the older brother of Kanon's father. Kanon was in love with Leon throughout their childhood, and repeatedly tried to get him to notice her feelings for him, although he only ever saw her as a little sister. In middle school, Leon became a very skilled baseball player, and Kanon became the manager of his baseball team so she could watch him play. He was an ace in his position as the fourth batter at his school. Leon later attended LL Academy high school. To win a heart of a girl that he happened to meet at the hair salon, he became determined to change his title to Ultimate Musician. His hair and clothing style changed completely. Leon was scouted by Hope's Peak Academy for his title of Ultimate Baseball Star. In photos found by Makoto Naegi, Leon is seen roughhousing with Mondo Owada and Chihiro Fujisaki and participating in sports events with his classmates during his time there. The Tragedy :Main article: Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Future Arc #11 During the Tragedy, Jin Kirigiri, the Headmaster of Hope's Peak Academy, planned to seal the school building and let the students live forever inside the Academy in order to protect them from the destruction. The class agreed to his plan, and they sealed the building together. Leon helped his classmates seal up the windows. The students lived peacefully inside the school building for a year without knowing that the Ultimate Despair members were already in their midst. Killing School Life Leon was among those who were chosen to attend Hope's Peak Academy as part of Class 78th. Class 78th ended up being trapped inside the school, not knowing at the time that they had already been memory-wiped of their two years of school life together. Leon is around 19 years old, though he believed was only 17 because of the memory loss. When introducing himself to his classmates, Leon immediately expresses that despite his title of Ultimate Baseball Star, his real ambition is to become the vocalist of a band. The students soon became forced into the mutual killing incident. As an incentive to murder in order to escape, the students were each given a DVD featuring a video from Monokuma which implied that their loved ones were in danger. Leon's video showed his cousin, Kanon, and after watching it, Leon became very agitated. Sayaka's Plot On the day the students received the motivational DVDs, Sayaka Maizono sent Leon a note instructing him to meet her in her room. Unbeknownst to Leon, Sayaka had switched rooms with Makoto Naegi, and also switched their doorplates to disguise what she had done. When Leon entered the room, Sayaka attacked him with a kitchen knife she had taken from the kitchen. Leon managed to defend himself with an ornamental golden sword that Makoto had been storing in his room. He broke Sayaka's wrist with the sword, disarming her in the process. Sayaka fled into the bathroom and closed the door. Leon did not know that Makoto's bathroom door was misaligned, and needed to be lifted while the handle was turned in order to open it. Because girls' rooms are the only rooms with lockable bathroom doors, and believed this to be Sayaka's room, Leon thought the room was simply locked and so left to go and retrieve his tool kit. When he returned, he destroyed the door handle. He then retrieved the kitchen knife that Sayaka had dropped and stabbed her in the stomach, killing her. Afterwards he tried to clean the crime scene, using Makoto's lint roller to dispose of all of his distinctive red hair. He then went to the trash room, balled up his bloodied shirt and threw it into the incinerator. He turned the incinerator on by throwing Yasuhiro Hagakure's crystal ball at the activation switch. He did not realize that one of his sleeves did not fully burn, and instead fell onto the floor of the trash room, leaving behind evidence. Leon's Fate In the class trial, Makoto was able to pinpoint Leon as the culprit based on three major factors. Firstly, Sayaka had managed to write "11037" on the wall in blood with the last of her strength before she died; when flipped upside down, this revealed the name "LEON". Secondly, the method of disposing of the evidence was a feat only achievable by someone with extremely accurate aim in order to hit the activation button on the incinerator from such a significant distance; a skill only the Ultimate Baseball Star had. Finally, Leon had used his toolkit to break into Makoto's bathroom, and was unable to show it to the others because it would have been the only toolkit that showed evidence of being used. The students found Leon guilty, and he was sentenced to be executed by Monokuma. Unwilling to accept his sentence, Leon begged Monokuma not to kill him, and tried to justify his actions as self-defense. However, Celestia Ludenberg pointed out that Leon could have returned to his room and stayed there after Sayaka shut herself in the bathroom, but instead he actively chose to return to Sayaka's room with his toolkit in order to attack her. Leon is executed by being pummeled to death by baseballs shot out of a pitching machine in an execution called The 1,000 Blows. Post-Killing School Life Makoto's Hallucination :Main article: Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Despair Arc #11 Leon is seen alongside his deceased classmates in Makoto's hallucination after he was brainwashed by the Suicide Video. Leon is later seen motionless, with a badly bruised, bloody and swelled face, when all of the deceased Class 78th morph into how they looked when they died in the Killing School Life. Nagito Komaeda's Illusory World Leon appeared in Nagito Komaeda's imaginary world, accidentally breaking the infirmary window and worsening Nagito's injuries. As an apology, he let Nagito have his baseball and autographed it with his name. Much later, Nagito used Leon's baseball to destroy an entire building, which led him to break loose from his imagination world and eventually wake up from the Neo World Program. Creation and Development Leon's beta name was Kazuo Matsuzaki (松崎和雄), likely a reference to real-life baseball player , who was the first Japanese infielder to sign with a team. The character designer, Rui Komatsuzaki, is a fan of the punk genre, so Leon's outfit was designed with details he personally likes.Comments by character designer Rui Komatsuzaki from the Creator's Comment section of the Danganronpa Visual Fanbook (Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc art book). Leon was the first character to be designed, so Komatsuzaki used him to design the range of expressions available during Class Trials.Dengeki Online: Ryosuke Narito discusses Danganronpa with the developers (Japanese) All other characters' expressions were designed with Leon's expressions as a reference. Leon and Sayaka were both used as the game's base male and female characters, respectively, to establish a base body type and height. They were both used as stand-ins during many stages of development, and their character designs are very recognizable as early as the scrapped project DISTRUST. As a result of both of their designs being relatively unchanged from the early design stages, the development team grew tired of them and so they were the first characters to be killed in the final published game. Leon's execution, The 1,000 Blows, was virtually unchanged from the version seen in the DISTRUST promotional presentation other than the artstyle. Leon Kuwata Beta Designs 1.2 Reload Artbook.png|'Leon beta designs' Die_Kazuo_Matsuzaki_Die| The 1000 Blows artstyle comparison.png|'Execution art style comparison.' Name ---- Leon (怜恩) can be translated as "Cunning Kindness". Kuwata (桑田) simply means "Mulberry Field". Alternate Fates ---- The Danganronpa 3 box set included a feature detailing an alternate ending of Danganronpa called Danganronpa Another End which ultimately never made it out of the development phase. In this ending, all of the students escape, at the cost of giving up their talent forever. In Leon's ending, he is thrilled to be able to legitimately give up his baseball talent in exchange to become a musician. Leon also escapes Hope's Peak alive before the Killing Game begins, with the rest of his classmates, in the novel Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF. Appearance At the beginning of the Killing School Life in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Leon appears to be young high school-aged teenager, but due to the memory loss he is two years older than he believed. He is notably shorter than almost all of his classmates. He has dyed orange spiked hair, a goatee, and pale blue eyes. He wears a white blazer jacket with a popped collar, a white shirt with a red grunge skull design, dark blue jeans and white platform shoes with a black sole. He accessorizes with a padlocked chain necklace, two overlapping studded belts, rings, and an oversized safety pin on his lapel. He has several piercings - his , his tongue, and six in his right ear. When he was practicing baseball, he wore a standard baseball jersey with his number, 18, and his last name, Kuwata, on the back. During his school years, he wore "supportive sports underoos" They are a pair of typical men's athletic black boxers. Personality Leon is a passionate, hot-blooded young teenager. He often slacks off from studying and baseball practice; however, his baseball skills were never diminished due to his status as Ultimate Baseball Star. Leon is also very determined to change his current title to Ultimate Musician. In Leon's Free Time sequence, the reason for that determination is revealed: to win a heart of a girl that he happened to meet at the hair salon. Later, Leon himself states that he somewhat missed playing baseball; something that he used to do every day since he was young. He even invited Makoto to play baseball with him once they get out of their current situation. During the main story, Leon is shown to be easily intimidated and agitated, such as when Makoto spends time with him for the first time and he thinks it's a trap to kill him, or during the first class trial when he asks and finds out who Sakura Ogami is. When he becomes nervous or intimidated, Leon tends to smile awkwardly, often the right corner of his mouth stretching farther. In the official artbook, Leon is described as an optimist who wants to get better at everything he does. He is also mentioned to be a player, and he had a new girl with him every few days. He is always flirting with girls and he's single-mindedly focused on studying "the secret of success with the ladies". He's also mentioned to be into pure-hearted girls. In School Mode, Leon is portrayed as easily offended; for example, when asked how he managed to style his hair, he immediately becomes annoyed, automatically accusing Makoto of making fun of it and saying he should shave his hair like his baseball team made him do. He also can come off as impatient and agitated at times, like instantly becoming angry and snapping at Makoto for not knowing what to talk about. School Mode also shows that whenever he's upset or depressed, Leon likes to take naps. According to Kazutaka Kodaka, Leon can't stand the heat and hot weather.Kazutaka Kodaka's Tweet Talent Ultimate Baseball Star Leon is a natural born baseball star despite his hatred towards baseball practice. His only motivation to play baseball is to become famous with girls. It also helps him to continue his school life without studying hard and taking the entrance exam. Leon's talent in baseball surpasses even his coach and teacher's pride who begged him to play so that the team could win a quick and easy win. He states that he never needs to practice because baseball is so easy to him. His pitch is clocked at 160 kilometers per hour. Leon proves his skills with his talent during his murder of Sayaka when he threw a crystal ball through the Trash Room gate to activate a small button on the incinerator at nearly thirty feet away, followed by throwing his own blood-stained shirt into the small opening. In Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, during one of Nekomaru Nidai's Free Time Events and the Prologue, he mentions a baseball star he used to train that went on to become extremely popular, heavily implying it's Leon. In other languages Leon's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. "Ultimate Musician" As seen in his Dorm Room, he has an amp and electric guitar, his skills with it, however, are unknown. His goal is to be the lead vocalist of a band, and was seeking out a song writer. He seems to be knowledgeable about some aspects of the musical scene. During his Free Time he makes several references to real world bands. He claims he "doesn't wanna be a George, ya know? Gotta get that Paul action", referring to the British band , he also states he wants to be like punk bands , , and . He follows up during a Free Time Event with "if you're in a punk band, it doesn't matter if you can play or not", implying he's not very good. Relationships :Family: Kanon Nakajima Kanon is Leon's younger cousin, and is two years younger than him. He viewed Kanon as his little sister and the two had a very close relationship since childhood. She constantly confessed her feelings to him, but he always responded he just didn't like her that way. It did not seem her never-ending confessions affect his view of her, but he cared for her and comforted her whenever he rejected her. He also has a lot of belief in her, believing that she could throw a 160 meters per hour ball, despite the fact that the Japanese record for women was 140. By the time of the School Life of Mutual Killing, Kanon was chosen as his Captive, being his most important person. Kanon is mentioned by Leon in Danganronpa V3's bonus mode, as he states that he has sometimes thought about bringing his cousin a souvenir for the family's New Year's meeting. He asks Kirumi Tojo's help to plan the gift, though he says she would be pleased with any gift. He mentions being a good "big brother", indicating that he still only sees her as a little sister figure.Information by gamers-high.com, translated by Toivotus. :Class 78th: Sayaka Maizono Though the two are not seen interacting much during the killing game, Leon quickly developed a strong interest in Sayaka. In one of his Free Time Events, he asked Makoto about "what kinda guy Sayaka is into". In relationship charts featured in the Danganronpa 1.2 Reload art book, Leon admires how cute she is and considers her a "pure-hearted girl", which is a type he is into. Sayaka takes a note of that she is his type with a slight smile and blush. Leon is also shocked to find out that Sayaka is Makoto's "assistant", appearing jealous. However, considering Leon's womanizing nature, it's most likely his attraction to her was nothing more than a physical one. Later, when Sayaka chose Leon as her murder victim, her plan backfired as he was able to defend himself, which led her to flee to the bathroom. Though he claimed it was only self-defense, Leon made a conscious decision to counter-attack and murdered the girl. Leon's interest in her could explain why he trusted her so easily and went to see her alone during the killing game, and might be the reason why Sayaka chose him as her target. In Danganronpa: The Animation, there was a school photo of the Class 78th together showing Leon with his arm placed behind Sayaka on her chair of which she is perfectly comfortable with, this friendly gesture could imply that they were good friends during high school at Hope's Peak Academy. In the non-canonical manga version of the game, Leon and Sayaka had a closer, quite different relationship, due to their similarities with music, and the circumstances of Sayaka's death differ from the game. It is also implied that during the after Sayaka attacked him, Leon only wanted to calm Sayaka down when she locked herself in the bathroom, which is why he broke in. When he broke into the bathroom, however, he claims that he only accidentally stabbed Sayaka in the stomach, which resulted in her death, contrary to deliberately stabbing her as he did in the game. Makoto Naegi During his free-time events, Leon shared a lot of experiences with Makoto and even invited him for a baseball match after they escaped the academy. Makoto didn't hold a grudge against Leon for killing Sayaka because he felt that the one at fault was Monokuma. Mondo Owada and Chihiro Fujisaki Even though Leon almost never showed close interaction in the Killing School Life, Leon may have been good friends with Mondo and Chihiro during their school time in Class 78th, as a picture of the three laughing was found shortly after their deaths. However, according to Leon and Mondo's relationship chart in the Danganronpa 1.2 Reload Artbook, this is contrasted with Mondo believing him to be a moron and Leon believing his style doesn't make him look popular. Chihiro, however, positively pointed out Leon's high confidence in himself, hinting Chihiro may have looked up to him at one point. Free Time Events & Bonus Mode Guides The links below are full transcripts and indepth guides for Leon Kuwata's relationship routes in Free Time Events, School Mode, and Ultimate Talent Development Plan including his MonoMono Machine Present preferences and most effective dialogue options. Quotes |-|DR1= !" *"Well, I did *my* job. I'm counting on the rest of you from here on out!" *"Well we can talk all we want, it's not gonna change * * conclusion." *"But if the only choice you have is to break it, you break it! There's nothing "bewildering" about it!" *"I'm the killer!? You can't just go and say shit like that!" *"Do I object...? Hell yes I object! Of course I do! I object, I object, I object I mean, all of this is just a bunch of stupid theories! You need evidence! Where's the evidence!? Without evidence, it's all bullshit! It's bullshit and I refuse to acknowledge it!" *"I refuse to acknowledge you! You're stupid! Stupid! Stupid stupid stupid! Stupidstupidstupidstupidstupidstupidstupid!!!" *"I-I didn't have a choice... It was kill or be killed! S-So that's why...I killed her first. None of you are any different! One wrong step, and you'd be the one standing here! It was complete chance that I wound up like this! I was just...unlucky! That's all..." }} |-| Extra= Superstar! Hehehe! You're gonna be there rooting for me, right!?" School Mode: *"Besides, I totally quit baseball! My mission is to become the Ultimate Musician. No more rolling around in dirt, mud, and sweat for me! I'm done with baseball, I'm done with throwing anything! I'm done!" *"I'm a musician, man! It's my job to CREATE fashion trends, not chase after them!" *"Damn man, that was a blast! But...it feels kinda weird, having so much fun in a creepy place like this. It's not normal, no matter how you put it. ... B-But screw the details! I had fun, that's all that matters. Okay, let's head back!" Ultimate Talent Development Plan: *"Yeah, that's the spirit! Forget everything that's a pain in the ass! You don't need to play tennis and I don't need to play baseball!" *"There's no doubt I'm a super genius, but I wasn't just born to play baseball." *"Well cosplayers or not, everyone wants to be popular. It's cute." (To Tsumugi Shirogane) *"This might be none of my business, but why don't you smile more, Kyoko? I mean, you're in customer service. A nice smile... Man you'll have the guys begging to buy your stuff." *"Hey, just watch me. I'll throw so many strikeouts and hit so many home runs!" (To Ryoma Hoshi) }} |-|Novel= List of Appearances Games= *''DISTRUST'' (scrapped) *''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc'' *''Danganronpa: Unlimited Battle'' |-|Anime= *''Danganronpa: The Animation'' *''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc #11 *''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Despair Arc #11 *''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Komaeda Nagito to Sekai no Hakaimono (mentioned) |-|Light Novels= *''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc IF'' *''Ultra Despair Hagakure'' (flashbacks) *''Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days'' *''Makoto Naegi Secret File'' (mentioned) |-|Manga= *''Danganronpa: The Demo (Manga)'' *''Danganronpa: The Manga'' *''Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei 4koma KINGS'' *''Danganronpa: The Animation (manga)'' *''Small Danganronpa 1・2 Light'' |-|Stage Plays= *''Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE (2014)'' *''Danganronpa: Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei THE STAGE 2016'' Trivia *Notable Trivia specifically about his execution, The 1,000 Blows: **Due to the brutality of it, it was censored in the Danganronpa: The Animation when it first aired on television. However, on the anime DVD, the execution can be seen uncensored. **The design on Leon's shirt foreshadows his fate, as it depicts a skull being shattered from a heavy blow. **The Execution the same execution he undergoes in DISTRUST, the prototype of the first Danganronpa game. This explains why his execution is more brutal and gruesome compared to the others. *Leon's former high school, LL Academy, might be a reference to . *In the Danganronpa 1 (Trial Version), unlike the actual Bullet Time Battle with Leon that happens in the end of the first class trial, the player will engage in a Bullet Time Battle at the beginning of the trial when Leon accuses Makoto of being the killer because he stutters multiple times. *Leon's English voice actor, Grant George is married to Sakura Ogami's English voice actress, Jessica Gee-George. **His voice actor also voices Shuichi Saihara in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. References Navigation de:Leon Kuwata ru:Леон Кувата es:Leon Kuwata fr:Leon Kuwata pl:Leon Kuwata ro:Leon Kuwata Category:Danganronpa 1 Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Danganronpa IF Characters Category:Ultra Despair Hagakure Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Executed Category:Killers Category:Super Danganronpa 2.5 Characters